The present disclosure relates generally to processes and manufacturing methods for making strengthened, antimicrobial glass articles.
Touch-activated or -interactive devices, such as screen surfaces (e.g., surfaces of electronic devices having user-interactive capabilities that are activated by touching specific portions of the surfaces), have become increasingly more prevalent. In general, these surfaces should exhibit high optical transmission, low haze, and high durability, among other features. As the extent to which the touch screen-based interactions between a user and a device increases, so too does the likelihood of the surface harboring microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, fungi, viruses, and the like) that can be transferred from user to user.
To minimize the presence of microbes on glass, so-called “antimicrobial” properties have been imparted to a variety of glass articles. These antimicrobial properties can be imparted by injecting silver ions (Ag+) into the surface regions of these articles. Certain concentration levels of Ag+ ions in the surface regions of these articles are required to obtain acceptable antimicrobial efficacy. On the other hand, silver (Ag) is particularly expensive and any waste associated with the processes employed to impart the Ag+ ions can significantly increase the cost of these articles.
There accordingly remains a need for technologies and processes that provide strengthened, antimicrobial glass articles. Manufacturing methods to repeatedly make such articles without significant strength variability are also needed. In addition, robust manufacturing methods are needed to develop the antimicrobial properties in strengthened, glass articles, particularly given the high cost of Ag and the influence of Ag concentration on efficacy.